jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Lola Sayu
*3 B1-Kampfdroiden **OOM-10 *Klonkrieger **CC-2224 „Cody“ **CC-7567 „Rex“ **CT-21-0408 „Echo“† **CT-27-5555 „Fives“ **Longshot† **Charger† |Truppen2= *1 ''Providence''-Klasse Zerstörer *2 ''Munificent''-Klasse Fregatten *1 Überwachungsdroide † *STAPs *Suchdroiden *Kampfdroiden **Droidekas **B2-Superkampfdroiden **B1-Kampfdroiden **BX-Kommandodroiden **Krabbendroiden |Verluste1= *Eskortshuttle *Klonkrieger **Echo **Longshot **Charger |Verluste2= *BX-Kommandodroiden *B1-Kampfdroiden *1 EV Überwachungsdroide }} Die Mission von Lola Sayu war ein Unterfangen der Galaktischen Republik während der Klonkriege, um den von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme gefangen genommenen Jedi-Meister Even Piell zu befreien. Zuvor wurde dieser im Äußeren Rand von der Flotte der Separatisten überrascht und in die Zitadelle auf Lola Sayu gebracht. Vorgeschichte Während einer Mission im Äußeren Rand wurde der Kreuzer des Jedi-Meisters und Mitgliedes des Hohen Rates der Jedi, Even Piell, von einem Flottenverband der Separatisten überrascht, die das Schiff in kürzester Zeit entern konnten. Von der Übermacht der Kampfdroiden auf der Brücke des Kreuzers eingekesselt, ergab sich der Lannik und geriet bei Loly Sayu in Gefangenschaft, da sich die Separatisten erhofften, geheime Informationen von Piell zu erhalten, unter anderem Geheimnisse rund um die Nexus-Route. Nicht lange Zeit danach erfuhren die Jedi von dem Zwischenfall und planten im Jedi-Tempel eine Befreiungsaktion, die jedoch ohne einen direkten Angriff stattfinden sollte, da Lola Sayu ein zu stark bewachter Planet der Konföderation war. Zusammen mit den Klonkriegern Cody, Rex und den Advanced Recon Commandos Echo und Fives sowie einigen anderen Klonen wurden Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi entsandt, um die Rettungsaktion anzuführen. Da die Mission zu gefährlich war, untersagte Skywalker seiner Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano die Teilnahme an der Rettungsaktion, was der jungen Togruta missfiel. Verlauf Einschleusen in die Zitadelle Zitat aus („Sir, one of the cargoshuttles was cleared for landing, but never arrived.“) thumb|left|R2-D2 und Kampfdroiden unterwegs nach Lola Sayu Um unbemerkt in die separatistische Gefängnisanlage zu gelangen und sicher nach Lola Sayu kommen, verwendete die Republik drei B1-Kampfdroiden, die bei einer Auseinandersetzung erobert und von republikanischen Technikern umprogrammiert wurden, sodass sie dem Droiden R2-D2 gehorchten. Dieser Astromechdroide sollte die Kampfdroiden, darunter OOM-10, nach Lola Sayu geleiten, um die geheime republikanische Einheit in die Zitadelle einzuschleusen. Des Weiteren war es der Republik möglich, an ein [[B-Typ Klasse Eskortshuttle|Eskortshuttle der B-Typ Klasse]] zu gelangen, das hauptsächlich von Truppen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme genutzt wurde und somit unauffällig war. Während sich im Haupthangar des Jedi-Tempels Klon-Kommandant Cody sowie die übrigen Klonkrieger, die der Mission zugehörig waren, versammelten und R2-D2 mit den Droiden Vorbereitungen für den Start tätigte, erbat sich Ahsoka Tano einen Rat von Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, der unweit von den Geschehnissen den Sternjäger Blade of Dorin instand setzte. Hierbei erklärte sie, dass es nicht die Entscheidung Skywalkers sei, wann und wozu sie ihr Leben einsetze, wobei sie auf die bevorstehende Mission anspielte. Um vor den Sensoren der Separatisten verborgen zu bleiben, die hauptsächlich darauf programmiert waren, Lebenszeichen zu orten, ersann Anakin Skywalker den Plan, die Körper derer, die an der Mission teilnahmen, in Karbonit einzufrieren. Kurz darauf wurden die Jedi und ihre Begleiter in einer speziellen Anlage karbonisiert, ohne das Wissen, dass Ahsoka Tano ihrem Beispiel folgte. Anschließend wurden die Karbonit-Blöcke in das gekaperte Eskortschiff geladen, um einen Kurs nach Lola Sayu zu setzen. Kurz nachdem das Schiff in der Nähe des Planeten aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war, ordnete das Zitadellen-Kommando einen umfangreichen Sensorscan des Schiffes an und verlangte nach Identifizierung. Nur kurze Zeit später erfassten die Sensoren der Separatisten das Schiff und scannten das Schiff, konnten jedoch keine Lebensformen feststellen, da das Karbonit die eingefrorenen Körper isolierte. Daraufhin erteilte der Taktikdroide K2-B4 Landeerlaubnis. Befreiung von Even Piell thumb|right|Anakin Skywalker erklimmt die Zitadelle auf Lola Sayu Nach erfolgreicher Landung außerhalb der Anlage, sorgte R2-D2 für das Auftauen der Jedi und Klonkrieger aus den Karbonitblöcken und wurde Zeuge, wie Anakin Skywalker unerfreut über das Beisein Ahsokas war. Dennoch war die Anwesenheit der jungen Jedi nun unveränderlich, sodass die Gruppe ihren Weg zur Zitadelle fortsetzte, während R2-D2 und die Kampfdroiden die Order erhielten am Landestandort zu verharren, bis die Eingreiftruppe zurückkehrte. Nachdem die Gruppe unter der Führung der Jedi den Standort der Zitadelle erreicht hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass der Eingang weder mit Jetpacks oder Kletterausrüstung erreicht werden konnte, da Elektrominen die felsige Steilwand säumten. Stattdessen entschied man sich den Eingang durch reine Muskelkraft zu erreichen, sodass die Klonkrieger und die Jedi die Wand hinaufkletterten. Da der Eingang jedoch durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt war, war es nicht möglich in die Zitadelle einzudringen, woraufhin Ahsoka Tano durch einen Versorgungskanal ins Innere eindrang und die Energiezufuhr zum Kraftfeld unterbrach. Währenddessen hatten die Sicherheitsdroiden der Zitadelle bemerkt, dass das Shuttle nie in der Basis gelandet war. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Jedi und mehrere Klonkrieger bereits in die Zitadelle eingedrungen. Als einer der letzten kletterte der Krieger Charger hinauf, doch rutschte er an einer Felsspalte ab und wurde von den Sensoren der Elektro-Minen erfasst, was dazu führte, dass in der gesamten Zitadelle ein Alarmsignal ausgelöst wurde. Osi Sobeck ordnete daraufhin die Entsendung spezieller BX-Kommandodroiden an, die die Eindringlinge aufhalten sollten. In einem der Gänge des Komplexes griffen währenddessen die Jedi und die Klonkrieger die Selbstschussanlagen an, die den Weg zum Gefängnis blockierten. Nach deren Zerstörung aktivierte sich jedoch ein Elektromechanismus, der den Klonkrieger Longshot erfasste und tötete. Zu gleichen Zeit wurde Even Piell in einer gesonderten Zelle gefoltert. Gerade als der zuständige EV Überwachungsdroide Piells gesundes Auge verkrüppeln wollte, griff die republikanische Truppe ein und zerstörte die dortigen Droiden. thumb|left|Anakin Skywalker wird Opfer einer Falle Osi Sobecks Da Kapitän Wilhuff Tarkin die andere Hälfte der Daten für die Nexus-Route inne hatte, machten sich die Jedi und die Klonkrieger daran den Offizier zu befreien. Dazu war es jedoch nötig in einen anderen Zellentrakt zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dort hin wurde die Gruppe von einer Reihe BX-Kommandodroiden abgefangen, die die Republikanier sofort angriffen. Einem davon gelang es Ahsoka Tano niederzuringen, doch kurz nachdem sie es geschafft hatte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aktivierte Osi Sobeck ein Anti-Gravitationsfeld, dass die metallenen Waffen der Gruppe an die Decke schnellen ließ und die Jedi und Klonkrieger entwaffnete. Auch Skywalker wurde aufgrund seines kybernetischen Arms an die Decke gesogen und sogleich von Elektroblitzen geschwächt. Da die Droidenfüße magnetisiert waren, war es den Kommandodroiden möglich trotz des Anti-Gravitationsfeldes anzugreifen, sodass selbst Angriffe mit Macht-Schüben nichts ausmachten. Unter Schmerzen war es währenddesssen Anakin Skywalker möglich an sein Lichtschwert zu gelangen und die Gravitationssteuerung zu zerstören, sodass die Waffen wieder zu Boden fielen und den Jedi sowie den Klokriegern abermals zur Verfügung standen. Nach der Zerstörung der Droiden erreichte die Gruppe daraufhin den Zellentrakt, in dem Tarkin und einige andere Klonkrieger gefangen waren und befreiten sie. Infolge dessen entschieden die Jedi sich aufzuteilen, um einen Weg aus der Zitadelle zu finden. Während Piell und Obi-Wan mit einer kleinen Gruppe Klonkrieger flüchteten, verteilte Cody Sprengkörper. Als einige Kampfdroiden die Gruppe verfolgte, ließ Kenobi die Sprengladungen detonieren und sorgte dafür, dass eine großräumige Sektion der Zitadelle explodierte. Flucht aus der Zitadelle Unterstützung der Republik Nachwirkungen }} Quellen * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Mission to the Citadel Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege